Thanks for the Memories
by ThreeInOne
Summary: One-shot. There are all these PnF stories about how the boys got their memories back from an invention or something. What if one of the two left a note, a video, for himself in the future? And what if he just happened to recall all that happened from said video? After ATSD. WARNING: Major Phinabella.


**((Hello everyone. This is one of my first PnF fanfics, for, although I've made countless others on Word, I've yet to post them. Yay for putting things off until the last minute! So this is another one-shot about what would happen if someone remembered the events of ATSD, although I believe the way they remember is unique. I also include a song from the video game, so enjoy.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**Hel-lo? I'm 15. I'm not old enough to own PnF. Although, if I did gain control, all the characters would retain the knowledge of Perry's secret and there would be a lot more plot twists and action. But I don't! I also don't own the PnF song "Gotta Get Gone" from the video game _Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension the Video_ game.**

**Italics are used for song lyrics and people talking in videos. Also used for one single thought.))**

"I'll be right there, Ferb, I just need to get some tools from our room!" Phineas Flynn called downstairs to his stepbrother. The two were making their own exotic zoo in the backyard, which was proving to be more than a handful in making cages strong enough to contain the animals until they vanished. Phineas often wondered where his creations went. Not as often as Candace, though.

As he pulled a toolbox out from beside his raft bed, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from beneath the yellow rubber. Curiosity seeded inside him, he lifted the bed up, only to find a few scraps of loose notebook paper and a small digital camera. He picked both up, wondering what possible plans or invention this could be used for. The papers, strangely enough, were covered in song lyrics. Phineas scanned over them and read them aloud.

"_Just a normal day riding in a badminton birdie_

_Got knocked off course and broke some pharmacist's machine_

_Stepped through a portal to an alternate dimension_

_Found out that our platypus was more than he seemed to be_

_Spent half the day running from an evil doppelganger_

_His army of robots both demanding and polite_

_Met ourselves and our sister, she's the ultimate resistor_

_Then Perry got captured and we knew that we had to fight_

_We thought that we could get home using Ferb's remote_

_But quantum physics wouldn't let us rebound_

_But when they fed us to a Goozim, we knew we had to lose 'em_

_So now we're going the long way around_

_We gotta get gone, baby, get gone, gone, gotta get gone_

_One dimension after another_

_Gotta get gone, baby, get gone, gone, gotta get gone_

_The pharmacist, our platypus, my sister and brother and me_

_We g-g-gotta get gone._

Huh. That's an odd song. Wonder why I'd write this." Phineas turned his attention to the video camera. He turned it on, finding only one video on the memory, and decided to watch it.

At first, it only showed static, but then…it was Phineas himself, in a bathroom, with the camera up to his face.

"_Hello? Is this thing on?_" Camera Phineas had the camera on zoom and too close up, so the only thing visible was his nose and one of his eyes. "_Yeah, the light's blinking, so it's on._" He zoomed the camera out. "_So, this is my last message to myself in the future, before my memory's erased of the best day ever forever. Of course, it's better this way._" He sighed. "_I'd rather lose Agent P than Perry truthfully. Ferb, actually no one, knows I'm doing this. If they did, I'm sure Monogram-I think his name's Monogram anyway, I heard the nasally kid Carl mention it. And to think I thought he was Carl's dad-would surely revoke his offer to wipe our memories. I just thought that you, me in the future, should at least have a keepsake of the day we met Agent P. I'm sure you have many questions, but first here's one from me to you: do you recall that mini-video camera Ferb and you made as an experiment to get Perry's view of the world? You know, the one that clips to anything and sticks there?_"

Phineas tried to remember that, and it did come to mind. Perry had left that day before they could test it out, however, and it remained lost in the house, untested, forgotten.

"_Yeah, well…_" Onscreen Phineas chuckled. "_…turns out that, while getting some stored supplies to work on that day's project, it accidentally got stuck to me and was turned on. So I uploaded the footage from it to this camera, so you can watch it and hopefully remember some things. If you watch this, please don't tell anyone: not Ferb, Isabella, or even Perry. They can't know that you know. It's better that only you know, me. For everyone's sake._" Onscreen Phineas smiled, right as a knock came at the door.

"_Phineas?_" Ferb was heard saying. "_Are you ready?_"

"_Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!_" Onscreen Phineas called. To the camera he continued, "_Get ready for your mind to be blown. See you in the mirror, me._"

The footage of Phineas in the bathroom turned to static. Present day Phineas just watched, still a little surprised. Since when had he made this video? He didn't remember that day at all.

Then new video appeared. It was a little blurry and shaky, but he could still make it out. He and Ferb were in the backyard, making something that looked like a giant Perry, but with a net-like tail. _A platypult_, the name vaguely rang in his head. Then they were flying, in a giant badminton birdie. Something hit them and they flew, heading for a building that looked vaguely like Ferb's head.

It all went downhill from there, as the shown video triggered the surfacing of memories Phineas didn't even remember existed. Meeting his other self and the Resistance. Going to save Perry. Being captured and almost fed to a monster the size of a two-car-garage. Running through dimensions. Fighting Normbots. Defeating Doofenshmirtz and nearly getting flattened by his giant robot. Talking to Perry, who was really Agent P, a secret agent. And standing there.

One memory appeared, that he didn't quite recall.

"Um, Major Monogram?" Isabella raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"So none of us will remember anything of today?"

"That's right."

"Good," And, with everyone as witness, Isabella turned, grabbed Phineas by the shoulders, and kissed him, long and hard.

"Isabella!" Phineas gasped.

"Hit it Carl!" she shouted to the unpaid intern by the time the kiss was done.

"Wait wait wait!" Phineas protested, but too late. There was a flash and the camera went to static, then black.

Phineas sat there for a long time, staring at the camera, contemplating, meditating on what he'd seen. What he now remembered.

Now he knew why he felt so odd around Isabella, why something lingered in his mind when he told others that Perry didn't do much. All this time he'd been trying to remember what he'd been forced to forget, and now it was back.

All because his past self wanted a token, a keepsake of his adventures, so he'd never forget.

Phineas knew what he had to do.

In silence, he wandered downstairs, toolbox in hand, to the backyard. Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were waiting on him, Buford in the process of giving Baljeet a wedgie.

"Are you okay?" Ferb asked, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone had noticed his lengthy departure.

"I'm fine. I'm great," Phineas gave Ferb the toolbox. "Oops. Almost forgot something." Then, with a sudden bravado he never knew he had, Phineas marched over to Isabella, grabbed her by the shoulders, and planted his lips on hers. Kissing her, long and soft.

When he let go, Isabella looked at him with widened eyes, so wide Phineas thought they'd pop. "Phineas," she gasped out, before fainting, a smile on her face signifying her feeling of pure bliss.

Everyone, even Ferb, was staring at Phineas in complete shock.

"Well? Let's go, we don't have all day," Phineas rushed. Taking up the blueprints, he started to work in front of his astonish friends, all while humming a familiar tune, about kicking it up a notch.

Oh yeah. He'd definitely kicked it up a notch.


End file.
